


Reasons Why

by carolina_beckerj, cedes_92150, Patty_Parker60



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: AOS includes the Fitzsimmons, AU, Also Quakerider, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And MackElena, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love Dedication and Deep Desire, Revision of 2x17, There will be romance and smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: We hope to have Chapters 3 posted this week, I hope:at least by week's end
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 28





	1. REASONS WHY WE BELONG TOGETHER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Eternal_extrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eternal_extrovert), [jayjayM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayM/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [di_knoxville](https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_knoxville/gifts), [collete_is1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collete_is1/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [Ghostrider4life1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts), [FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Mack Mackenzie posits to his long time lover, Elena  
> "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez, that they should end their relationship, so  
> that he can focus on the job. Elena rejects his premise without  
> equivocation. And she gives him the REASONS WHY

In no uncertain terms, Elena rejects Mack's reasoning-they should end their romantic relationship WHY? His new responsibilities?  
She can HELP him in that role, be a confidant and someone to bounce ideas off-hone his focus. And so no: that's a hard negative-  
he'll need to find a way.

She points out the events of the framework, when she showed her dedication to them by willingly choosing to remain there, since he  
refused to go; against HIVE and The Primitives-when she nearly died protecting him...losing her arms to Ruby Hale: ALL FOR HIM, to  
fulfill her vow: te protegeré, SIEMPRE-I will protect you always. No matter what the cost. And he's proven the same-that he will sacrifice  
his own life, without hesitation (his very brutal fights against Kasius and Pachakutiq). 

"We are soulmates, Mack. We are meant to be. We know that-YOU KNOW THAT. We are united, and we are strong as a couple. We face  
all challenges together. I told Simmons when I lost my arms that the only thing I want is to have your children, to be with you forever...  
breaking up doesn't fit into my plan, Quierido."

"What was I thinking?"

"That's why you need me, Amor. To keep you centered."


	2. BECAUSE ALL THAT I WANT IS YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VICTORIA HUGHES AND LUCAS RIPLEY HAVE A LOVE THAT IS  
> TIMELESS. And she gives him the REASONS WHY-she speaks  
> to him with HER BODY...
> 
> The spice starts early and gets really intense; this is the beginning  
> of the chapter; I just don't have the time to complete it in one go. Perhaps  
> a co-author (CARO??? 👀) will take up the standard

When Lucas enters her for the third time that night, he does it carefully but with some *umph* behind his thrust. Her skirt was up  
around her hips (still) and knickers off, sweater off (mostly)...she reaches back and under to tap against her anus, which is soaked  
with her vaginal juices. HE lifts her left leg higher, so that he can diddle her erectile clit with impunity. He groans; her heat-the silky  
smoothness of the interior of her sex have his mind grappling for for...ANYTHING-sports trivia, the many actors who have taken the  
role of of Spiderman©-anything to avoid cumming too quickly. From the missionary position, they maneuver together into the 'sitting  
cowgirl'.

She has apparently re-adjusted to his size and thickness, and soon begins bouncing up and down on his lap. He grabs for those succulent  
bouncing boobs of hers, adjusting his grip so that he massages and stimulates those silky-skinned beauties, rather than grope or paw  
them, as some men are prone to do. When he does this, Vic 'torques' her groin against his thrusting cock even more He is very unsure if he  
has ever been so aroused. Needing to get her to ease up, he release her breasts and grabs her hips to slow her down, but the Vic is either  
un-willing or unable to slow her bouncing. With a howl she clenches her cunt around his cock taking him over the top. He never even considers pulling out as he spasms inside her.

He's not far behind, the flood-gates open and he gives ALL OF WHAT HE HAS to her, not holding back his creamy seed-she gets it all.  
It bursts out in powerful spurts, the potent sperm coating her ovum. Her orgasm possesses her body: she trembles and shakes like Linda Blair,  
and weird noises emitted from her mouth: the orgasm hit her like a hit of Crack cocaine.

It seems like an eternity but it was only seconds that neither Lucas or Vic is able to move. Slowly her awareness returned to her:  
"Oh my God, I have never come like that!"

"I feel different", Vic announces at breakfast. "I can't explain it."

"Umm...how so?" Her husband is only half-listening, reviewing something on his iPad (SHE is off-shift; HE'S the Chief, and so NO-once he  
eats, he's off to 19).

"Tingly...in my lady parts."

"Not surprised-Lucas Ripley puts it ON 'EM!"

Once she's finished laughing (and spitting OJ from her nose), Vic says "HE DO, HE DO...my question is: if he keeps doin' it CONDOM-  
LESS, his views on fatherhood?"

Lucas looks up, and he his eyes meet hers. "Children are...I gave up on ever having children years ago. Neither former wife wanted  
them and I didn't think that YOU would want to, as ambitious as you are...are you saying...what are you saying?"

"Now that we can be together, I'm open to it. It's a conversation, is what I mean."

Ripley stands and prepares to leave, leaning over for a goodbye kiss. With his back to her, Vic doesn't see him swallow the lump in his throat, formed when she posited the possibility of their starting a family.


	3. WHY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMILY-Emily and Luke-Emily Lopez' bond is so strong with Luke  
> Watkins, their connection is like none either has ever experienced  
> or even HEARD OF...the spice quotient in this chapter is off the charts  
> (we hope!) This couple loves one another in the deepest and most profound  
> ways. And she gives him the REASONS WHY

She inhales sharply as he presses harder, slower and deeper. Her nipples are painfully hard, they feel as if they may BURST, she grasps  
one and feeds it into his mouth when he bends low, latching on. He switches quickly to its mate, while reaching between them to tease  
her free-standing clit with his big thumb. And still his thrusting is rapid and not nearly deep enough (this the biggest cock by far that  
she's ever had inside her...

All of a sudden, he sinks all the way in, bringing their bodies together with a jarring slap. She yelps and he captures the sound with his  
mouth, stroking her tongue with his. She spreads her thighs in a wide V for him, opening herself completely to him-her only goal is to get as  
close to him as she can.

He begins to thrust deeper, with purpose. He ceases strumming her clit, instead her uses the shaft of his soo-big cock to scrub against that  
sensitive, quivering nub; increasing the pace, he employs short, punishing strokes that have her writhing under him. His mouth is fierce on her  
nipples, and he uses the soft bristles of his beard on them-she whimpers and writhes, syncing the grinding of her hips with his. At this stage,  
she cares bout nothing, except the cock between her legs and the MAN IN HER ARMS...and how many more climaxes he'll be able to coax  
from her.

His lips on her neck: in that spot he knows she like...she know shell probably have a mark there and she could care less. "ME VALE las  
tres palabras pequeñas, LUKE...TE AMO, I LOVE YOU!!"

Emily lifts off the mattress with a long, low moan that she's certain sounds like a wounded animal. Every part of her body tingles and  
her toes curl as a slow pressure is suddenly released in an incredible wave. His thrusting continues, pushing her beyond moaning and  
into mewling sounds of passion that she didn't know she could make.

"Yeah, come for me," he groans, lifting his head from her breast and watching her face as she bucks in orgasm.  
"I love watching you come, Baby...I love you...God!"

Unable to speak; she can only smile and hold on to his shoulders as his hips slam against her body over and over again. She knows he  
is getting close-she can still feel the tremors shaking her entire body as his pace increases. She swivels her hips, coaxing him to release.  
He responds with short hard thrusts, which occasionally sends his dangling balls swaying back and forth and tapping at the back of her  
thighs. "U...give me a BABY, Mi Vida..."n BEBE, Luke...niño or niña

"AhAhAh-AHORA!" Luke bellows, and shoots an incredible splooge of battle ready sperm deep into his Woman's womb; he has more,  
and he strafes her cervix with more of his potent seed.

"I've responded to you like no other Man. I don't know how, and I don't care. I know that I want to keep loving you; please let me."

Those words bring him to tears, and he lays his head on her bosom, sobbing.

"Shhhh; shhhhh, my Amor. It's fine, we're going to be just fine...WE'RE OK...don't be afraid-aqui estoy. Aquii Esatare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tres palabras pequeñas-three little words I love you are  
> the three little words that her ex-husband ruined for Emily 
> 
> ME VALE: I can give a fuck-don't care
> 
> Un BEBE, Luke...niño or niña...give me a BABY, Mi Vida  
> A BABY A little boy/girl 
> 
> Ahora: now


	4. THIS FIRE IS NOW A CONFLAGURATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re-imagine of S 23E 1-Andy and Robert consummate their  
> shared desire for one another in his bunk-room. In future  
> chapters, due to Pruitt's warning him off, as well as asking him  
> not to promote Andy because of Ryan Tanner's death, the light  
> discord in their relationship (future chapters) follows canon  
> (somewhat). Chapter by Chapter, Andrea Herrera will open his eyes  
> to the REASONS WHY

> 'Wildfires spark and catch and grow, nearly impossible to control. So the question is, at what point do we stop trying to  
>  fight the fire that's spreading and simply surrender to it? You're never gonna see it coming. One minute, everything's calm, the next, you're  
>  staring down a wildfire. Wildfires don't play nice. They don't stop and pause and wait until you're ready. If conditions are right, wildfires will  
>  just grow. They burn hotter than most other fires. Their burn is more destructive. You can't play with this kind of fire or it'll consume you.  
>  So when you find yourself staring a wildfire down, when you can't breathe, can't walk, when you're hurting so much you're actually numb, just  
>  remember, wildfires may not play nice but neither do you'
>
>> When they bump into one another outside of his office (Andrea came up after showering, and paced on the second floor catwalk for over  
>  fifteen minutes before deciding to knock) when Sullivan steps out and they nearly collide)...at least a minute of awkwardness, she speaks first:
>> 
>> "You...were...um...that going underwater in the pool to avoid the flames was...superb." Andrea Herrera is breathless, and apart from having  
>  difficulty controlling her breathing, she can't seem to focus her thoughts. Sullivan's eyes are locked on her chest: her breasts seem larger,  
>  PLUMPER, and when he finally does look at her face, it's her mouth that draws his attention: her full lips as they form the words '...was...  
>  superb."
>> 
>> Once their eyes meet, the battle is joined: the searing compression of lips on lips; tongues that dart, tangle, and parry (like fencers with their  
>  rapier thrusts-all the while stripping each other of shirts, then t-shirts, pausing only to lock his office door. Andy suddenly shoves him, with  
>  just enough force to propel him onto his bunk before kneeling between his spread thighs: together, they unzip and pull down his uniform  
>  pants and boxers, and free his already stiffened summer sausage. "Dios!", she breathes, nudging it with her nose, and licks tentatively at  
>  the silky shaft. 
>> 
>> 'HaaaaAH!" The rasping of her tongue on his skin is a feeling the big man always enjoys; that it is finally HER heightens the sensation.  
>  UP the long shaft slowly, then back DOWN...and repeated...her thumb massages the cum leaking out of his big and round, sculpted head  
>  while her mouth slides down to suck first on one ball, then the other. It's her opinion (and her _experience_ ) that men enjoy  
>  this-IMMENSELY-and she's learned how to do it well. She's usually able to easily fit both testicles in her mouth at once: NOT SULLIVAN'S-  
>  they are too big to suck on more than one at a time. After some long minutes of this, she's dying to experience how his pre-cum tastes, and  
>  and licks her way up the shaft, wrapping her lips around it after first smearing as much of the leaked-out liquid as possible around the silky-  
>  skinned surface of the crown. She also wets her lips first before trying to fit it into her mouth. Her grit and determination serve her well  
>  in this effort, and soon she's slurping on the first 3 or 4 inches (of what she estimates is 11 inches of café con leche goodness). "Mmm-  
>  mmmm! she mumbles, around the hunk of meat crowding her gullet. Sullivan pants hard, like Triple Crown Winner Justify in the final  
>  furlong of the Belmont stakes. "Fuck...FUCK-watch it; shit!" Andy shocks herself by not pulling back, by allowing him to cum in her  
>  mouth (NOT a common occurrence)...the moment he's finished, they work together to finish getting his pants, boxers, boots and socks  
>  off-then they go to work on HER clothing. He keeps her in a standing position. When his tongue laps upwards and traces its way lovingly  
>  along the sweetly soaked folds of her pussy, he's rewarded with a slight drizzle of viscous female juice upon his limber licker, which he employs  
>  in a sawing motion, provoking the beautiful Latina beyond endurance; this sexual tension has been building for weeks...he grasps her lovely and  
>  quite shapely legs; she holds onto his muscular shoulders, allowing him to guide her onto her back.
>> 
>> He connects with his new lover with a simple glance, a glance that says it all: I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU... _I'm yours, I trust you_ ...  
>  He winks at her, before grasping a slim ankle in each big hand and hoists them aloft and apart. In the same instant he leans down between  
>  her smooth, "thick" thighs until his face is level with her shaven mound...and he begins to immediately hungrily wallow in the saturated slit  
>  displayed so BEAUTIFULLY, SO PERFECTLY there. He laps at her with such fervor, and the liquid sounds of his HUNGER are so LEWD, that all  
>  the subordinate firefighter grinds her panocha against his face. 'Uhhhhmmm; Robert, please, PLEASE!"
>> 
>> She can't get any wetter than she is, which is excellent for the both of them when he's able to get half-way into her in one go. Ohhoo-  
>  yes...it's just how I imagined!", Lt Herrera cries. Captain Sullivan quickly inserts another two inches, and she mewls and purrs like  
>  Garfield The Cat©. Long minutes of trial and error enable them to find and atune their rhythm, and once that's established they work  
>  together like a finely machine. Now that she is open enough to accept most of him, he can pump her hard and deep; she wraps her  
>  arms about his neck and welcomes his tongue into her mouth (it's flavoured with her own womanhood, and this excites her-incredibly!  
>  Sullivan's cock throbs, which Andy feels as well; he decides to slow his pace, focusing on the principles of fire science to settle his mind.  
>  If Herrera would STOP GRINDING HER HIPS, SO QUICK AND HARD; if she didn't clench, then open upon him so TIGHTLY...also, the before  
>  mentioned sexual tension has been just as hard on him as it has been on HER...now he HAS to cum, and his hips go into overdrive.
>> 
>> The beleaguered Latina squeals like a stuck pig when he slows down and attacks her 'p spot': the area just beneath her beneath her cervix-  
>  and she employs the 'water gun', soaking his groin, as well as her own with hot juices from her interior. "Ugggmmm.....unnngggh! Roo-berr-  
>  ahhh-ROBERT! Te AMO, TE AMOOOO!" She jerks and twitches like a 'baddie' in a cheesy Stephen Seagal movie. He tries to withdraw; her  
>  locked ankles prevent this intent...he releases his pent up lust so vehemently that the custom surely breaks (?).
>> 
>> -AFTERGLOW-
>> 
>> "I shouted I Love you" Andy realizes drowsily. 'I never said that before, to _anyone_ in a romantic context...but I DO. I'm in love  
>  with you."
>> 
>> "I didn't say it back: I didn't have enough air in my lungs: but I'm in love with you as well. I only ever said that to Claire."
>> 
>> Andrea ponders the next question for two minutes or so before taking a leap of faith: "Before this goes further-if that's something you want-  
>  am I competing with Claire's memory?"
>> 
>> Sullivan scoots closer, so they are nose to nose. "Claire died. I'm alive. I'm taking Ripley's advice: 'life is for the living.' He's right. Now for MY  
>  question. am I competing with ghosts of past relationships with Gibson or Tanner?"
>> 
>> "NO and NO. I dated Tanner in high school, and there was off and on period of time-WAS-after I broke up with Gibson. Gibson asked me to  
>  MARRY HIM; obviously I declined. As I said, I never said the three words to another person. I mean them."
>> 
>> "So do I." 
>> 
>> "I'd really love to sleep here, with you...in your arms, but if we're called out..."
>> 
>> "We can't have you charging out of the Captain's office, mostly naked. Off day tomorrow-my house. And that IS an order."
>> 
>> 'My Captain, Oh Captain!"


End file.
